Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a redundant circuit for a static random-access memory (SRAM) device, a SRAM device including the redundant circuit, and a semiconductor device including the SRAM device.
Description of Related Art
In semiconductor storage devices such as a memory integrated circuit (an integrated circuit is hereinafter referred to as an IC), a redundant circuit is added to repair function failures and improve a yield. Here, the redundant circuit is, for example, realized with a tester component such as a memory tester device and a built-in self test (BIST) circuit, and a fuse component.
The fuse component comes in the following types:
(1) a laser fuse;
(2) an electrical fuse; and
(3) a flash memory.